Modern die casting plants employ a number of die casting machines with a degate-and-trim machine alongside each casting machine. The die casting machines, in the larger sizes, are usually attended by a robot, and can thus run unmanned. The degate-and-trim machines are rarely automated as to loading and unloading, and thus require labor to operate.
In rare, high volume instances where degate-and-trim machines have been automated, the buildup of scrap (broken-off pieces of the gate, flash and overflows) inevitably hinders the proper working of the machine. This is the main reason that most degate-and-trim machines were never automated.